Broom corn is an annual plant which grows in height between approximately three (3) to six (6) feet. Broom corn is comprised of a stalk, stem, knuckle, a plurality of straw fibers extending from the knuckle, seed which grows from the straw fibers, and boot leaves which envelop the straw fibers and seed which connect to a joint at a base of the stem. The straw fibers run in length from approximately 12 inches to 22 inches. These straw fibers become the straw fibers for the manufacture of brooms. Thus, the straw fibers are the commercially valuable portion of the plant.
Presently broom corn is harvested either manually or by machine. For example, a head and flag leaf of a stalk is gripped and pulled in a manner to cause it to break away from at a knuckle of the stalk. The remaining boot leaves, straw fiber, seed, knuckle and stalk, are left to dry. The knuckle portion of the broom corn is usually the last part to dry. The remainder can take from several days to a week to dry depending upon the weather and available drying apparatus available. The fibers tend to discolor as they are left exposed to the elements of weather, which is an undesirable result. While artificial drying techniques have been attempted, however, such techniques prove to dry out the fiber and result in loss of flexibility and durability.
Once the knuckle, seed and fiber are dried they are transported to a location which removes the seed and excess stalk. After the boot leaves are removed, the fibers are then seeded and sorted for color, with green being the most desired. The knuckle and remaining stalk are removed, and the fibers are also sorted for length and waviness. It is preferable that all fiber be green for flexibility and appearance. The fibers are sized individually to lengths of 16, 18, and 20 inches. The fibers are transported to the manufacturing site where they are integrated into the broom.
As labor costs have increased substantially, the industry is looking to other means in reducing the same. In this regard, the present invention attempts to provide broom corn harvesting machinery to aid in the process. Such machines of the present invention aim to be helpful in the initial cutting and bundling of the broom corn and reduce transportation and labor costs associated with the excess stalk, boot leaves and seed as presently harvested.